An anti-skid tire chain of this type normally comprises a pair of parallel side chains which extend circumferentially around the tire, a series of traction rings extending medially between the side chains, and a network of connector chains interconnecting the traction rings with the side chains and with one another. Such chains are well known in the art, and are exemplified by the "Norse Chain" supplied by Anchor Industries Ltd. of Prince George, British Columbia, the "Ring-Chain-SR" supplied by Canadian Chains Inc. of Skowhegan, Maine, and the "Trygg" chain supplied by Wesco Industries Ltd., of Vancouver, British Columbia. In these constructions the connector chains are interconnected in threes by auxiliary connector rings, the connector rings being arranged in two rows extending parallel to the side chains on either side of the series of traction rings.
The medially extending traction rings constitute the main traction elements of the chain, but other parts of the chain in the region of the traction rings are positioned to engage the ground and are subjected to wear which necessitates frequent replacement of the connector chains. Furthermore, such elements of the chain, being disposed to one side of the median, are subjected to uneven wear.